Un Giro Inesperado
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Para alguien que ha sufrido demasiado en la vida, Shun sufrirá un cambio totalmente diametral al conocer una chica de ojos verdes que cambiará su destino, y su forma de ver la vida... Aunque de las formas más raras o clichés posibles, creo.
1. Mi encuentro con Fabia

Shun POV

Cuando piensas en cosas como la felicidad o el amor... ¿qué se viene a tu memoria de inmediato? En mi caso, siempre he pensado que las cosas del amor son cosas demasiado tontas... nunca me ha gustado vivir una vida feliz... no sé si es porque he estado acostumbrado al dolor.

Verás, mi papá me abandonó de la peor forma, resulta ser que creí que iba a un vaje de negocios, pero resulta que fue a su propia tumba, ya que murió en un accidente por causa de una tormenta.

Años después mi madre murió en el hospital, tenía una enfermedad incurable, y por más que gastamos en médicos, no pudimos hacer nada. De verdad amaba mucho a mi mamá, ella era la que me hacía feliz cada vez que podía. Siempre me he preocupado por ella todo el tiempo, velando por que siguiera viva, pero ella siempre me decía que estaba bien, y que no tenía que preocuparme... que tenía una vida por delante y que no podía desperdiciarla en estar cuidándola todo el tiempo. Sé que ella quiere que sea feliz, pero no podía pasar tiempo con mis amigos sin sentir algo de culpa.

Y mi abuelo... sé que siempre me quiso tener encerrado para que sea lo que él quería que fuera, pero en el fondo sabía que me quería. Por eso, le tenía un aprecio bastante grande... y un día murió de un infarto, en uno de los entrenamientos que tenía diariamente. Intenté reanimarlo, pero al final no pude... esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Tuve que vender demasiadas cosas de la casa, para poder mantenerme vivo... incluso hasta tuve que pedirle a Dan, mi mejor amigo, que me deje vivir en su casa, ya que no tengo quien me cuide, ni dónde vivir. Obviamente él aceptó.

La universidad fue algo realmente deprimente para mí, estaba realmente triste. No sé por qué sigo teniendo gente que sigue a mi lado, a pesar de que sigo deprimido, pensando en todo el dolor que tengo... tal vez porque no quiero parecer digno de pena, y por eso intento ocultarlo a todo el mundo.

Yo creía que nadie me comprendería, de alguna u otra forma, hasta que tuve un encuentro muy raro, pero especial.

\- Shun, ¿puedes venir a nuestra fiesta? - dijo Dan tomando mi hombro mientras irradiaba su sonrisa característica - Sé que no te ves con ánimos, pero de menos haz el intento.

\- De verdad quisiera, pero tengo que estudiar para el examen - dije un poco desanimado. Tenía que distraer mi mente de este dolor, y creía firmemente que estudiar era la forma más efectiva para hacerlo.

\- Mira, la próxima semana es el examen, todavía quedan ocho días, así que no te mates aun - dijo Dan chocando su puño levemente contra mi hombro - Además, necesitas una compañía.

¿Una compañía? ¿Para qué? ¿Para perderla como perdí a mi padre, a mi mamá y a mi abuelo? ¡Ya no quiero seguir con... diablos, pensé en voz alta... acabo de ver a Dan y estaba consternado por lo que dije... no debí haberme exaltado de esa forma

\- Sé que es difícil superar todo esto... y sé que es raro viniendo de alguien que siempre ha tenido a su familia - dijo Dan un poco deprimido - Pero te digo que puedes salir de este ciclo repetitivo si tan solo conoces a alguien.

La verdad no quiero salir a divertirme con alguien, no podía convivir con gente que no ha pasado por lo mismo que yo... pero Dan está tan preocupado por mí, que negar la invitación sería peor para mi.

\- De acuerdo - dije sonriendo un poco - Lo haré.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo Dan sonriendo - ¡Te veré en casa de Julie a las 6pm!

En la casa de Julie, a las 6 de la tarde, la fiesta estaba llena de muchas personas. Hace mucho que no asistía a una fiesta así. Y fue algo realmente divertido, aunque no dejaba que se me subiera a la cabeza, así que tuve que mantener un perfil bajo. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue ver a Julie abrazada de Baron y Ace mientras ambos tenían botellas de sake.

\- ¿Por qué está con dos chicos? - me pregunté un poco incómodo

\- Tal vez usa la fiesta como excusa para acostarse con sus chicos favoritos - dijo una chica detrás mío

\- ¿Qué no se da a respetar? - dije un poco molesto

\- Mira, si no logró acostarse con Dan por causa de Runo, entonces tenía que buscar a alguien sin restricciones de otras chicas - dijo la chica detrás mío

\- Y yo que creía que se rindió - dije incómodo

\- Julie es de las chicas desinhibidas que gusta satisfacer una de las necesidades básicas - dijo la chica - Y hubo una época en que me acusaban de algo peor que eso, así que no me preocupo. Me preocuparé cuando se embarace y quiera abortar

\- Dudo que quiera hacerlo - dije riendo un poco. En eso volteé a ver de frente a la chica, y debo reconocerlo... es la chica más hermosa que acabo de ver en mi vida entera. Tenía una remera amarilla con una camisa de manga larga color blanco y unos shorts de mezclilla que resaltaban toda su figura, que era muy deliciosa a la vista, y tiene un cabello azul muy hermoso, parecido al de mi mamá, y ojos color verde esmeralda, los más hermosos que he visto en una chica. Debo reconocer que me quedé estupefacto al ver semejante belleza en una joven, por lo que se rió divertida

\- ¿Podrías de menos decirme tu nombre? - dijo la chica acariciando mi cabello y reaccioné

\- Me... me llamo... - dije balbuceando un poco - Me llamo... Shun... Me llamo Shun Kazami.

\- Mi nombre es Fabia Sheen - dijo la chica sonriendo - Me da gusto hablar contigo.

\- Sí... - dije un poco tímido - Pero... ¿por qué no...?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta de lo hermosa que soy? - dijo Fabia muy divertida - Lo sé, todo el planeta me lo dice a diario cada vez que conozco a alguien. Aunque no es para tanto, no soy tan linda.

\- ¡Por favor, eres la mujer más hermosa de todas! - dijo Dan apareciendo junto con una chica de cabello naranja y ojos chocolate, a quien mira eventualmente - Sólo superada por tí, chocolatito

\- ¿Chocolatito? - dije un poco sorprendido

\- Creo que llevaron su relación a otro nivel - dijo Fabia sonriendo divertida

\- Y creo que tú apenas conociste a Shun - dijo la chica pelinaranja - Se ve que eres demasiado linda para que nadie lo note

\- Si, pero Julie tiene un montón de planes con varios chicos - dijo Fabia tocando mi brazo con su codo - ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué le interesa esa clase de chicos? - dije un poco molesto

\- Ha sido así desde que la conocemos - dijo la pelinaranja - Y de no ser por Runo, Dan hubiera sido padre de dos chicos y no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo lindo y buen corazón que es - terminó araciciando los cabellos a Dan

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡Eres la mejor, Alice! - dijo Dan riendo ante el contacto de la chica

\- Pero Julie ya ha tenido relaciones antes, ¿no? - dije preguntando y... de la nada... los tres chicos se me quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa

\- ¿No lo sabías? - dijo Dan sorprendido

\- Déjame actualizarte - dijo Fabia tomando mi rostro para mirarla - Julie hace poco estuvo en una fiesta anterior en su casa y se juntó con Jesse Glenn, y desde esa fiesta dejó de ser virgen.

\- La noticia corrió como espuma - dijo Alice - Algunos la felicitaron, y otros la recriminaron, especialmente Runo.

\- Lo bueno que no fue invitada, ha estado muy interesada en Ace desde tiempos inmemoriales - dijo Dan divertido

\- ¿Están locos? ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de no invitar a Runo para aprovecharse de esto? - grité molesto

\- Julie - dijeron los tres

\- ¡Carajo! - dije golpeando mi rostro con la palma de mi mano derecha.

\- Al menos no es la única en el barco de los desinhibidos - dijo otra chica pelinaranja de cabello corto

\- Mira... no me digas que... - dijo Alice un poco aterrada

\- ¿Estás ebria? - dijo Dan estupefacto

\- Sí, lo admitio - dijo Mira levantando una botella media llena de cerveza - y voy a derramar lo que queda sobre este trío - dijo Mira corriendo a la habitación de Julie

\- Me quiero morir, me quiero matar, me quiero ir a casa - dije totalmente repugnado

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dijo Fabia sonriendo. Eso quitó mi asco.

Mientras caminábamos a mi casa, Fabia y yo platicábamos de nuestra vida diaria. La verdad, nunca había disfrutado platicar con una persona, especialmente una chica. Y eso que disfruto mucho estar con Julie, Runo o Alice... pero esto supera absolutamente todo lo que he experimentado. De verdad, me sentí feliz de nuevo, pero al llegar a casa de Dan, me sentí completamente... adolorido, como si algo punzante penetrara mi corazón

\- ¿Estás bien, Shun? - dijo Fabia muy preocupada - ¿Quieres que llame al hospital?

\- No, estoy bien - dije tratando de calmarla. No tenía un infarto... tenía miedo de que... - Sólo me aterré por lo que te pudiera pasar

\- ¿Me pudiera pasar? - dijo Fabia confundida - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que he perdido mucha gente importante en toda mi vida - dije deprimido - Y tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo... algo que podría...

\- ¿Matarme? - dijo Fabia y asentí con la cabeza. Fabia se echó a reír - ¡Eres ridículo! No tengo por qué morir. Puedo cuidarme sola, tengo 23 años.

\- Es que no quiero que... - dije un poco preocupado, y de repente aparece un tipo con una navaja y atacó a Fabia. Me tapé la boca totalmente horrorizado por lo que veía.

Ese maldito empezó a arrastrar a Fabia a una parte oscura y tuve que perseguirlo. Miré con miedo como ese malvado empezó a golpear a Fabia mientras intentaba quitarle una prenda de su ropa. Tuve que voltearme mientras mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No podía ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto, por favor. Tuve que voltearme de nuevo para ver la escena de nuevo... y veo a Fabia con la camisa blanca hecha pedazos, con la remera rasgada que dejaba ver un poco de su sostén... y al maldito totalmente destrozado en el piso, con todo y navaja.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE LA CHICA QUE PUDO REDUCIR A ESE MALVADO VIOLADOR? Quedé totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Me mirabas para ver como intentaron abusar de mí, o para ver cómo reduje a cenizas a este tipejo? - dijo Fabia sonriéndome mientras acercaba su rostro hacia mí.

No podía decir nada... pensé que terminaría sin vida, y terminó mejor parada que ese delincuente

\- Te dije que podía cuidarme sola - dijo Fabia - Ahora... ¿podemos proseguir?

No sé qué me soprende más... que Fabia quedara mejor parada y pudiera defenderse mejor que AJ Styles, o que no se escandalice por cómo está visualmente ahora. Y lo digo por su remera rasgada. No quise decir nada para no quedar como un inmoral.

\- Bueno, mejor te dejo, hasta mañana - dije un poco nervioso y me fui corriendo a la casa de Dan, abrí la puerta y me deslicé sobre la puerta tras cerrarla mientras surpiré de alivio

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - dijo Fabia desde afuera

No podía creerlo... acabo de conocer a la chica más hermosa de todas, empecé a entablar una amistad con ella de forma genial, me entero que sabe defensa persona y pude ver buena parte de su piel, y un poco de su sostén. Definitivamente fue un encuentro raro... no voy a poder salir de este asombro el resto de mi vida.

¿Pero por qué me importa tanto el sostén de Fabia? ¡Ni siquiera he llegado a primera base! Eso no importa, voy a dormir antes que Dan. Sólo debo quitarme esa parte y quedarme con el resto del día. Y espero que Fabia tampoco lo mencione.


	2. ¿Por qué ese sostén?

Reviews:

camilo navas: Gracias x3 Espero que te guste este capítulo. La verdad me gusta el ShunxFabia desde mucho tiempo antes, y en muchos de mis fics de Bakugan lo demostré xD 

* * *

Shun POV

Han pasado semanas desde que conocí a Fabia, y me he llevado bastante bien con ella. Particularmente no me relaciono con otras chicas de manera muy común, pero Fabia tiene algo especial, ese algo que me lleva a querer estar más con ella.

Y efectivamente, seguía muy feliz con eso. Prácticamente empecé a pensar que no sólo la maldición de perder a las personas que amo se está rompiendo... sino que Fabia puede ser la cura para esa maldición... claro, si puedo llamarlo así, ya que no creo en esas cosas.

En la salida de clases, mis amigos y yo nos dirigíamos a Akihabara, para jugar videojuegos. Era mi primera vez haciendo algo así ya que nunca disfruté de los videojuegos, así que... valdría la pena intentarlo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera entrar, Fabia, me agarró del brazo y me sacó del puesto. Me veía con cara de curiosidad y yo presentí algo raro.

\- Quiero hablar contigo - dijo Fabia y yo asentí con la cabeza. Nos fuimos a un callejón cercano y me acorraló en una pared, y tenía una expresión determinada... no sabía qué decir... claro, si ni siquiera sé qué va a preguntar.

\- ¿qué ocurre? - dije un poco nervioso, pero manteniendo mi compostura habitual

Fabia lo pensó unos segundos y luego me vio a los ojos

\- ¿Es cierto que cuando reducí a golpes al abusón el día en que te conocí, viste parte de mi sostén? - preguntó Fabia curiosa

Tragué saliva... Pensé que lo había olvidado, ¿cómo Fabia no lo hizo? Es más... ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? - dije igual que antes

\- Porque el mismo día en que te conocí, cuando regresé a mi casa, iba a dormir y me vi al espejo y noté que parte de mi sostén estaba descubierta - dijo Fabia - Y pensé que probablemente lo hubieras visto. Sólo que no quería decirlo hasta después para no joder la amistad que tenemos por un asunto de ropa interior.

¿Era eso? ¡Debe saber que no soy esa clase de persona! Pero pasé días tratando de olvidar esa imagen, no porque fuera repugnante, sino porque no quiero terminar como un pervertido.

\- Fabia, yo no suelo ser deshonesto, así que sí... - dije bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de vergüenza - Lo hice... pero traté de no fantasear con eso, tenía cosas importantes y no me puedo distraer con eso.

\- ¿Te gustó? - dijo Fabia sonriendo

\- P... pero Fabia... - dije un poco aterrado - No soy... pero... no digo que... - Fabia me calló poniendo suavemente un dedo en mis labios

\- No inventes un argumento, Shun - dijo Fabia sin mostrarse nada molesta - Todos los hombres son iguales en ese sentido, pero no me molesta. He vivido casi toda mi vida entre hombres, salvo mi mamá y mi hermana. Así que no te pongas nervioso

\- Pero... no quería que creyeras que soy un pervertido - dije muy avergonzado

\- No te preocupes, no te voy a acusar con Derechos Humanos... pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿te gustó ver parte de mi sostén o no?

Estoy entre la espada y la pared, sólo tengo una opción... debo ser honesto

\- Perdóname, Fabia, pero sí... - dije muy avergonzado - Me gustó bastante, y no te culpo, soy un hombre... y como tal me gusta ver esta clase de cosas... es normal... pero no quería mostrarlo porque no quería ser como todos los hombres, quería ser yo.

\- Un simple sí me bastaba, vamos - dijo Fabia sonriendo y me llevó al puesto de videojuegos de nuevo.

El resto de la estadía fue bastante bueno, Dan y Runo discutían quién era mejor en juegos de pelea, Julie y Alice platocaban de consejos mientras tomaban jugo, Baron y Mira miraban mientras Ren jugaba en un simulador de autos, y Fabia y yo bailábamos en uno de esos juegos de baile. Era realmente divertido.

Regresando a la casa de Dan, nos detuvimos en la puerta principal para despedirnos de Fabia

\- Mañana tenemos que hacer el proyecto de corto, para que tengamos tiempo para el domingo - dijo Fabia

\- ¿Qué haremos el domingo? - dijo Dan

\- ¿No lo saben? - dijo Fabia muy sorprendida, Dan y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, luego miramos a la chica de ojos esmeralda y negamos con la cabeza - Es el concierto de TRIGGER.

\- ¿El concierto de quién? - dijo Dan confundido

\- ¿No te refieres al chico soba, al ángel moderno y al donjuán hijo desde magnate hotelero de Okinawa? - dije sorprendido

\- ¿Lo sabes todo? - dijo Dan mirándome exasperado

\- ... ... casi - dije reaccionando segundos más tarde

\- Lo sé, mi favorito es Tenn, es tan lindo - dijo Fabia muy melosa

\- El mío es Ryunosuke, es un ágil bailarín y su cuerpo es muy varonil - dije un poco confiado - Cabe destacar que comparo mi cuerpo al de él y lo tengo casi igual

\- ¿Quiénes son los chicos de TRIGGER? - dijo Dan molestándose

\- Ah, cierto - dijo Fabia reaccionando - TRIGGER es un trío de chicos que debutaron hace un año y ahora son las estrellas máximas del país. Dos de los tres son los dos hombres más deseados del país. Además el grupo es la banda de idols con más valor de marca por tres meses seguidos

\- ¿Y son buenos? - dijo Dan un poco incrédulo

\- ¿Que si son buenos? - dijo Fabia muy sugerente

Pasaron pocos segundos de un raro silencio

\- Bueno, me voy, espero hagan el proyecto, no quiero que Dan nos vuelva a mantener en números rojos otro semestre más - dijo Fabia

\- Bueno, nos vemos - dije sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo que los pongo en números rojos? - dijo Dan molesto, pero Fabia ya se había ido.

Ya en la habitación Dan, quien la comparte conmigo, nos pusimos nuestra ropa para dormir después de cenar, y cuando nos acostamos...

\- ¿Qué hablaron tú y Fabia que tardaron tanto? - dijo Dan curioso. ¿Le importa mi vida acaso? ¿Qué no puede conformarse con el hecho de que tengo una posible novia?

\- No te interesa - dije volteándome al lado opuesto del castaño

\- ¡Vamos, Shun! - dijo Dan sacudiéndome los hombros. En serio, ¿no me dejarás en paz hasta que lo diga? - ¡No me gusta que me lo ocultes!

\- De acuerdo... - dije resignado - Fabia me preguntó si en el día que la conocí le vi una parte del sostén cuando dejó inconsciente al hombre que intentó violarla

\- ¿Qué mas? - dijo Dan

\- Preguntó si me gustó - dije avergonzado

\- ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría? - dijo Dan sonriendo - ¡Nos atraen las chicas! Querer verlas vulnerables es muy placentero para nosotros

\- Pero no soy un pervertido, Dan, y me conoces perfectamente - dije insistiendo

\- Pero eres un hombre, y todos los hombres somos iguales en ese aspecto - dijo Dan confiado - Cabe destacar que la única vez que vi en interiores a una chica sin que hubiera un desastre masivo fue a Alice, dos semanas antes de ser novios.

Sólo más bastó escuchar eso para inmediatamente golpear a Dan y sacarlo de la cama

\- Eres un imbécil - dije finalmente y cerré mis ojos

\- Admite que te hubiera gustado estar en mi lugar - dijo Dan tratando de subir a la cama. Ya no quise responder.

¿Por qué Dan querría ver así a Alice? ¿No tiene decencia acaso? ¿Y por qué los hombres tenemos que ser así?

En la mañana siguiente me encontré con Joe, el amigo de Klaus y Chan, y tuve que contarle en privado lo que me pasó, de principio a fin.

\- ¿Por qué la gente insiste en que los hombres debemos sentir placer, de alguna forma, cuando vemos una mujer usando ropa interior, o desnuda? - dije un poco molesto

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que el cuerpo femenino resulta mucho más atractivo que el masculino, en todos los sentidos, y eso es una reacción totalmente natural en las personas, especialmente desde la adolescencia. - dijo Joe sin vacilar - Hay personas que les resulta fácil tener buen fisico, especialmente mujeres que tienen cuerpo de forma natural, como los pechos, a veces aunque estén con algo suelto y no escotado se notan. Y con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre si está desnuda, resulta ser que hay algo muy misterioso, hermoso y prohibido en el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda que provoca aún más esa atracción.

\- ¿Entonces no significa que soy un pervertido? - dije un poco nervioso

\- No si sabes controlar eso - dijo Joe sonriendo. Eso me alivió

Bueno, tengo que regresar a clases. Definitivamente no volveré a tocar ese tema después de todo lo que tuve que pasar.


	3. Mi encuentro con Shun

Reviews:

camilo navas: Bueno, ¿a qué hombre no le ha pasado algo así, al menos una vez?

En esta ocasión vamos a regresarnos al principio, pero esta vez en los zapatos de Fabia

* * *

Fabia POV

Quisiera decir que mi vida es por lo menos buena, pero la realidad es que no he tenido una vida fácil. Mi familia ha tenido que pasar por tantas cosas... para empezar he tenido que vivir escándalos morales de muchos de mis tíos durante toda mi infancia.

A mis diez años de edad, mi padre cometió un error degradante, y por ello fue obligado a suicidarse en público. Desde entonces mi mamá y mi hermana se empezaron a hacer cargo de mi y mis hermanos.

En la secundaria tuve que pasar por muchos malentendidos, por lo que por años me consideraron como una "maldita zorra", y sin siquiera querer conocerme me juzgaban... y no podía comentarles a mamá ni a mi hermana Serena, ambas trabajaban demasiado como para poder tener tiempo para mi... y lo entiendo, como papá está muerto, alguien debe mantener la casa.

Durante un tiempo no dejaba de llorar porque no podía hablar con nadie sobre mi situación, pero mis hermanos Linus y Raife aparecen en el momento adecuado, y empecé a relacionarme más con ellos, a tal punto que empecé a aprender cómo defenderme de toda la bola de "haters" que tengo encima todos los días.

Y en efecto, cuando unos injuriosos intentaron llevar mi caso a la dirección de la secundaria usando pruebas falsas e inventadas, me vi en la obligación de detenerlos, pero una chica de los injuriosos me insultó gravemente y aseguró que nunca podría hacer nada para impedir que me expulsen por prostituta... Dios, nunca olvidaré la paliza que le di. Por primera vez en mi vida impuse respeto en frente de los demás

Ese día fue el último que me llamaron "zorra prostituta pervertida", días después de haber sido suspendida por agresión física... la gente ya no me hablaba más del tema, porque temían ser los siguientes.

¿Por qué me llamaban "zorra"? Bueno, sencillo... una vez fui a una fiesta donde habían muchos chicos y pocas chicas, y me di cuenta de por qué no me recomendaban ir... todas las chicas que entraban a esa fiesta, salían totalmente desvirgadas. Yo, obviamente no quería ser parte de esto, así que me fui, pero después... ¿les dije sobre el malentendido? Una de las chicas, una compañera de salón cuyo nombre finalmente he olvidado, me acusó de acostarme con su novio, y con el novio de una de sus compañeras. Obviamente como yo no los conozco, me negué a aceptar semejante calumnia. Entonces las chicas empezaron a golpearme, me quitaron un poco de ropa y me tocaron en ciertas partes de cuerpo... en frente de un buen público.

Sí, fue vergonzoso, y más aún cuando quedaron convencidas de algo que ni siquiera es cierto. Desde ese día he batallado con ese malentendido, no fue sino hasta que impedí agresivamente que entregaran esa maldita petición.

Al entrar a la preparatoria, conocí a Alice y a Runo. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre las he visto muy unidas, pero creía que eran homosexuales, cosa que ambas negaban rotundamente... digo, Alice y Runo siempre se la pasaban juntas, pero a medida que pasaban los meses, me di cuenta de que habían más personas que conocer...

Y así fue como he vivido ese período de mi vida en una constante desinhibición, me he abierto a más actividades y conocí a muchos chicos y chicas.

Y a pesar de que mi situación en casa no es la mejor (mi mamá trabaja demasiado, mi hermana no tanto pero sale con un tal Elright, y mis hermanos se han vuelto más "atrevidos"), no he tenido quejas más allá de lo ocurrido en mi infancia.

Pero al llegar a la universidad, las cosas empezaron a ponerse más interesantes.

Estaba en una de mis tradicionales reuniones con mis amigas, pero solo aparecen Alice, Julie, Mira, Chan y Zenet. Me extrañó que Runo no estuviera

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Runo? - dije un poco extraña

\- Es que está en un proyecto personal para un trabajo al que quiere aplicar, por lo que lo más sensato es no invitarla para que no esté con el pendiente - dijo la chica de pelo verde claro

\- ¿No invitarla a dónde? - dije un poco confundida

\- ¿No sabes? - dijo Julie emocionada y yo negué con la cabeza. Obvio, no lo sé - ¡Haré una fiesta esta noche! Y todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí :)

\- Normalmente invitaría a Runo, pero ella estará ocupada, así que decidí invitarte - dijo Alice muy amable

Vamos a entender una cosa, ¿esto pasa todos los días? La verdad no, la realidad es que siempre me meto en las fiestas, ¿para qué les voy a mentir? Pero se trata de una gran amiga como Alice, por lo que...

\- Sólo asegúrenme de que salga mínimo con alguien - dije sonriendo

\- No te arrepentirás de nada - dijo Mira

En la casa de Julie, a las 6 de la tarde, la fiesta estaba llena de muchas personas. Yo, generalmente me la paso con mis amigas, pero esta vez quería una pareja, o al menos potencial. ¿Me preguntan si tiene que ser chico o chica? Eso no me importa, de todos modos ni me interesa la lucha por la "libertad sexual y reproductiva", solamente me interesa vivir, y bien.

\- ¿En serio no te importa si sales con un chico o una chica? - dijo Alice sorprendida

\- ¿Acaso eres bisexual? - dijo Mira tomando un poco de cerveza

\- No lo sé, sólo sé que quiero a una persona lo suficientemente atractiva para poder ser mi pareja - dije segura de lo que dije

\- Bueno, es que lo más normal es que busques un chico - dijo Zenet un poco extrañada - Pero si te parezco atractiva, puedes llevarme - terminó diciendo mientras se puso coqueta y me mostraba sus pechos por debajo de su ropa.

\- ¿Qué te dije de eso? - dijo Alice golpeado en el nuca a la chica y ella se molestó. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

\- Lo siento, fue divertido - dije dejando de reír - Gracias por la oferta, Zenet, pero prefiero buscar fuera de mi círculo de amigas. Y por cierto, voy a hablar con alguien, quien sea. Nos vemos luego.. - y ya estaba a punto de irme, no sin antes... - Pero si no encuentro a alguien, te llamo - dije susurrando a Zenet, quien se sonroja al escuchar eso.

Decidí irme a la sala, y me encontré a Julie abrazada de Baron y Ace mientras ambos tenían botellas de sake. Y los veía entre risas, chupes, besos y caricias íntimas. Me excité un poco, pero sabía que era mala idea unirme a algo así. Además, yo ya sabía que Julie siempre usa fiestas como excusa para buscar con quien acostarse. No me he olvidado de la vez que perdió su virginidad con Jesse Glenn, el chico del teatro, quien por cierto estaba lindo, pero Julie es muy oportunista.

Así que decidí mejor sentarme en el sillón y mirar la escena. Está más que claro que si hoy no salgo con alguien que me guste, me acuesto con Zenet. Ya lo decidí. Aunque no soy muy exagerada, tengo algo que se llama decencia, y por eso nunca me verán coquetear con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué está con dos chicos? - preguntó un chico quien estaba poco incómodo por ver a Julie en una escena tan comprometedora, antes de irse a la habitación de la misma chica

\- Tal vez usa la fiesta como excusa para acostarse con sus chicos favoritos - dije como si nada

\- ¿Qué no se da a respetar? - dijo el chico un poco molesto

\- Mira, si no logró acostarse con Dan por causa de Runo, entonces tenía que buscar a alguien sin restricciones de otras chicas - dije un poco divertida

\- Y yo que creía que se rindió - dijo el chico incómodo. Ni siquiera lo vi físicamente, así que por ahora puedo decir que no conoce a Julie, por lo que...

\- Julie es de las chicas desinhibidas que gusta satisfacer una de las necesidades básicas - dije sonriendo - Y hubo una época en que me acusaban de algo peor que eso, así que no me preocupo. Me preocuparé cuando se embarace y quiera abortar - es cierto, nunca me gustó la idea de que alguien aborte, debe ser por lo adorables que son los bebés

\- Dudo que quiera hacerlo - dijo el chico riendo un poco. En eso volteó hacia mí y yo lo miré fijamente. Era un chico de cabello negro, ojos ámbar y tez un poco morena. Dios, tenía un atractivo muy sexy, casi me recuerda a Ryu Tsunashi de TRIGGER. Sólo debo saber si es tan salvaje como él. Jajaja, bromeo. Pero al parecer se me queda viendo como un estúpido debido a mi físico. Vamos, no es para tanto. Me reí ante tal reacción.

\- ¿Podrías de menos decirme tu nombre? - dije acariciando el cabello de este chico

\- Me... me llamo... - dijo balbuceando un poco - Me llamo... Shun... Me llamo Shun Kazami.

\- Mi nombre es Fabia Sheen - dije sonriendo - Me da gusto hablar contigo.

\- Sí... - dijo Shun un poco tímido - Pero... ¿por qué no...?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta de lo hermosa que soy? - dije muy divertida - Lo sé, todo el planeta me lo dice a diario cada vez que conozco a alguien. Aunque no es para tanto, no soy tan linda.

No me digan que me infravaloro, tengo que tener los pies en la tierra

\- ¡Por favor, eres la mujer más hermosa de todas! - dijo Dan apareciendo junto con Alice, su novia, a quien mira eventualmente - Sólo superada por tí, chocolatito

\- ¿Chocolatito? - dijo Shun un poco sorprendido. ¿A poco no sabías?

\- Creo que llevaron su relación a otro nivel - dije sonriendo divertida

\- Y creo que tú apenas conociste a Shun - dijo Alice y me sonrojé un poco - Se ve que eres demasiado linda para que nadie lo note

\- Si, pero Julie tiene un montón de planes con varios chicos - dije tocando el brazo de Shun con mi codo - ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué le interesa esa clase de chicos? - dijo el azabache un poco molesto

\- Ha sido así desde que la conocemos - dijo Alice - Y de no ser por Runo, Dan hubiera sido padre de dos chicos y no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo lindo y buen corazón que es - y terminó araciciando los cabellos a Dan

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡Eres la mejor, Alice! - dijo Dan riendo ante el contacto de la chica

\- Pero Julie ya ha tenido relaciones antes, ¿no? - dijo Shun preguntando

Dan, Alice y yo nos quedamos con cara de sorpresa... Shun, ¿de verdad no sabes nada de lo que pasó en estos tiempos?

\- ¿No lo sabías? - dijo Dan sorprendido

\- Déjame actualizarte - dije tomando el rostro de Shun para mirarme, tiene que poner atención - Julie hace poco estuvo en una fiesta anterior en su casa y se juntó con Jesse Glenn, y desde esa fiesta dejó de ser virgen. - ahí lo solté

\- La noticia corrió como espuma - dijo Alice - Algunos la felicitaron, y otros la recriminaron, especialmente Runo.

\- Lo bueno que no fue invitada, ha estado muy interesada en Ace desde tiempos inmemoriales - dijo Dan divertido

\- ¿Están locos? ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de no invitar a Runo para aprovecharse de esto? - gritó el chico molesto

\- Julie - dijimos los tres

\- ¡Carajo! - dijo Shun golpeando su rostro con la palma de su mano derecha.

\- Al menos no es la única en el barco de los desinhibidos - dijo Mira con un gran rubor en su rostro, una botella de cerveza y al parecer se quitó los zapatos, y tambalea como borracho en feria

\- Mira... no me digas que... - dijo Alice un poco aterrada

\- ¿Estás ebria? - dijo Dan estupefacto

\- Sí, lo admitio - dijo Mira levantando una botella media llena de cerveza - y voy a derramar lo que queda sobre este trío - dijo Mira corriendo a la habitación de Julie

\- Me quiero morir, me quiero matar, me quiero ir a casa - dijo Shun totalmente repugnado. Pobre, no creí que fuera tan inocente.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dije sonriendo y eso lo alegró.

Durante el camino, descubrí que Shun vive actualmente en la casa de Dan, debido a situaciones desafortunadas. Mientras caminábamos a la casa del castaño, Shun y yo platicábamos de nuestra vida diaria. Finalmente encontraría a alguien que pueda ser mi pareja, o de menos me ayude a tener una... digo, nunca hay ayuda suficiente, jajajaja. Y Shun estaba realmente feliz de estar conmigo. Puedo decir que en verdad necesitaba esto, para alguien que no suele salir. En serio, es la primera vez que veo a este chico.

Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando de repente toda felicidad en Shun se esfumó. Lo miré y parecía que se sentía muy mal

\- ¿Estás bien, Shun? - dije muy preocupada - ¿Quieres que llame al hospital?

\- No, estoy bien - dijo tratando de calmarme. No tenía un infarto... tenía miedo de que... Sólo me aterré por lo que te pudiera pasar

\- ¿Me pudiera pasar? - dije confundida - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que he perdido mucha gente importante en toda mi vida - dijo deprimido. Con razón no suele salir, pobre, tuvo una vida horrible, peor que la mía. Me siento mal ahora - Y tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo... algo que podría...

\- ¿Matarme? - dije un poco preocupada y Shun asiente con la cabeza.

Pude haberme preocupado por mi vida, pero... oigan, ¿alguien me intentó matar y lo consiguió? Tuve verme obligada a echarme a reír - ¡Eres ridículo! No tengo por qué morir. Puedo cuidarme sola, tengo 23 años.

\- Es que no quiero que... - dijo un poco preocupado, y de repente aparece un tipo con una navaja y me atacó. Intenté soltarme, pero ese imbécil no me dejaba, y me arrastró a una parte oscura.

Ese imbécil me golpeaba salvajemente mientras me quitó la camisa y empezó a rasgar mi remera mientras tocaba mis senos. ¿Puedo decir que el tipo quería violarme? Eso estaba pasando. Me arrojó al suelo y no dejaba mis pechos mientras mordía mi cuello. Debo agregar que sentía asco por ese degenerado.

Se separó un poco de mí, y se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones. Aproveché eso para golpear al maldito y reducirlo en una salvaje paliza que me aseguré nunca olvidará en su jodida vida.

Ya que ese imbécil quedó inconsciente en el suelo, tomé mi camisa y miré a un Shun totalmente sorprendido, puedo agregar que su boca y ojos parecían platos.

\- ¿Me mirabas para ver como intentaron abusar de mí, o para ver cómo reduje a cenizas a este tipejo? - dije sonriéndole mientras acercaba mi rostro hacia él. Shun no podía decir nada, quedó totalmente sorprendido. A la próxima será mejor que me escuche. - Te dije que podía cuidarme sola. Ahora... ¿podemos proseguir?

Hubo segundos de silencio incómodo.

\- Bueno, mejor te dejo, hasta mañana - dijo un Shun poco nervioso y se fue corriendo a la casa de Dan, abrió la puerta tras entrar la cerró de golpe

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - dije saludando.

Me puse la camisa de nuevo y empecé a dirigirme a mi casa, no sin antes sentir algo suave en mi trasero... eran las dos manos del mismo imbécil que intentó violarme. Como estaba arrastrándose, retrocedí un poco y le di un pisotón en la espalda. Y así seguí mi camino. A mi nadie me toca sin mi consentimiento.

Regresando a mi casa, encontré a Serena besándose apasionadamente con su novio Elright. Parecía que iban a tener relaciones, así que mejor dejo a los tórtolos solos. Al llegar a mi habitación, me encuentro a Linus y Raife vestidos sólo con su pantalón.

\- ¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta? - dijo Raife saludándome de mano y le correspondí

\- Puedo decir que probablemente encontré alguien con quien salir, es un chico de pelo negro y es bien lindo, pero algo sensiblero - dije divertida

\- No lo creo, o no tendrás marcas en tu cuerpo - dijo Linus riendo, refiriéndose a mi cuello

\- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso. Para que lo sepas, un imbécil degenerado intentó violarme - dije un poco sarcástica y mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos - No se preocupen, me encargué de ése cuando lo agarré desprevenido - dije amablemente

\- ¡Esa es nuestra hermana! - dijo Raife abrazándome, y yo me ruboricé un poco sabiendo que el torso del mismo estaba totalmente desnudo, y para variar... tiene buen cuerpo. Una cosa es que me guste, otra cosa es el incesto, y yo no soy de esa clase de personas.

Llegando a mi habitación, recogí mi pijama para dormir, y al mirarme en el espejo, miré las marcas de ese imbécil que intentó abusar de mi, especialmente cuando me quité la camisa, porque mi remera estaba hecha un desastre, y noté que parte de mi sostén negro se veía.

Eso me orilló a pensar... ¿será posible que Shun me haya visto así? ¿Se quedó viendo mi sostén? ¿Le habrá gustado? Espero que sí, de lo contrario lo consideraré homosexual. No es que odie a los homosexuales, ni me molestaría ser lesbiana, pero normalmente así son los hombres. Creo que dormiré agradecida por haber nacido mujer, pero también por ser una mujer no muy común.

Y... creo que en un buen tiempo le preguntaré a Shun sobre este día, porque no quiero apresurar las cosas.


	4. Mi experiencia con Shun y con Alice

Reviews:

camilo navas: Gracias x3

Advierto que en este capítulo habrá lime implícito y algo de yuri

* * *

Fabia POV

Han pasado semanas desde que Shun y yo nos conocimos, y para ser sincera este chico me agradó bastante. Y por cómo reaccionaba conmigo, parecía que iba a ser la única persona a quien ame que no vaya a perder. Aunque no lo entiendo... ¿cómo es que perdió a la gente que amaba?

Pero bueno, tenía algo pendiente con él, y era simplemente el momento del día en que nos conocimos... no quise saberlo antes porque sabía que esto nos haría quedar mal a ambos, por lo que lo más sensato para mí era esperar unas semanas.

Me invitaron a una reunión con los demás chicos en un puesto de videojuegos en Akihabara. No soy tan obsesiva con esto, pero hay que sacar provecho de algo, lo que sea. Además, como Shun irá, es el momento preciso para preguntar lo ocurrido.

En la salida de clases, mis amigos y yo nos dirigíamos a Akihabara, para jugar videojuegos. Durante el camino estuve observando a Shun, para poder agarrarlo desprevenido en la entrada, y cuando finalmente casi pudo entrar, lo agarré del brazo y lo saqué. Ahora sí, quiero ver su reacción.

\- Quiero hablar contigo - dije. Shun asiente con la cabeza. Nos fuimos a un callejón cercano y adorralé al chico en una pared. Por lo que se mostraba, parecía que iba a violarlo, jejeje, pobrecito.

\- ¿qué ocurre? - dijo un poco nervioso, pero manteniendo su compostura habitual

Lo tuve que pensar unos segundos, sabía que si esto pasaba, se vendrían un montón de locuras, pero vale la pena, así que lo miré a los ojos

\- ¿Es cierto que cuando reducí a golpes al abusón el día en que te conocí, viste parte de mi sostén? - pregunté curiosa.

Obviamente Shun tragó saliva... Pensó que lo había olvidado, ay, querido Shun, no sabes lo que te espera. Esto es el inicio de una laaaarga lista de locuras.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? - dijo Shun igual que antes

\- Porque el mismo día en que te conocí, cuando regresé a mi casa, iba a dormir y me vi al espejo y noté que parte de mi sostén estaba descubierta - dije sonriendo - Y pensé que probablemente lo hubieras visto. Sólo que no quería decirlo hasta después para no joder la amistad que tenemos por un asunto de ropa interior.

Digo, a mi no me molesta que Shun sea un pervertido, aunque sea de "closet", eso haría que nuestra amistad fuera un poco más ardiente, y lo digo porque yo también puedo llegar a ser pervertida. Y no me parece muy malo, al final de cuentas, sólo hay que saber usarlo bien. Eso diferencia a gente como yo de las personas malnacidas que lo usan para dañar a otros.

\- Fabia, yo no suelo ser deshonesto, así que sí... - dijo Shun bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de vergüenza - Lo hice... pero traté de no fantasear con eso, tenía cosas importantes y no me puedo distraer con eso.

\- ¿Te gustó? - dije sonriendo, hasta me sonrojé

\- P... pero Fabia... - dijo Shun un poco aterrado - No soy... pero... no digo que... - antes de que pudiera decirme más, lo callé poniendo un dedo suavemente en sus labios. Definitivamente me parece una especie de pervertido inocente. No sé si ese término existe, pero por un lado le encantó esto, se nota, por otro su nerviosismo era sincero, de verdad no quería parecer un pervertido totalmente hecho

\- No inventes un argumento, Shun - dije sin mostrarme nada molesta - Todos los hombres son iguales en ese sentido, pero no me molesta. He vivido casi toda mi vida entre hombres, salvo mi mamá y mi hermana. Así que no te pongas nervioso

Es cierto, hay que usar la lógica.

\- Pero... no quería que creyeras que soy un pervertido - dijo Shun muy avergonzado. Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- No te preocupes, no te voy a acusar con Derechos Humanos... pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿te gustó ver parte de mi sostén o no?

Pobrecito, Shun estaba totalmente avergonzado, puedo notar su inocencia ante algo indecente que le gustó.

\- Perdóname, Fabia, pero sí... - dijo Shun muy avergonzado - Me gustó bastante, y no te culpo, soy un hombre... y como tal me gusta ver esta clase de cosas... es normal... pero no quería mostrarlo porque no quería ser como todos los hombres, quería ser yo.

Lo sabía. Definitivamente me quedaré con este chico, y trabajaré mucho en él.

\- Un simple sí me bastaba, vamos - dije sonriendo y regresamos al puesto de videojuegos.

El resto de la estadía fue bastante bueno, Dan y Runo discutían quién era mejor en juegos de pelea, como siempre, Julie y Alice platicaban de consejos mientras tomaban jugo, a pesar de que les insistí que bebieran un poco de alcohol, Baron y Mira miraban mientras Ren jugaba en un simulador de autos, y Shun y yo bailábamos en uno de esos juegos de baile. No sabía que era muy bueno, además de sexy.

Regresando a la casa de Dan, nos detuvimos en la puerta principal para despedirme de los dos chicos.

\- Mañana tenemos que hacer el proyecto de corto, para que tengamos tiempo para el domingo - dije a los dos

\- ¿Qué haremos el domingo? - dijo Dan.

Diantres, no puede ser... tengo que recordarles.

\- ¿No lo saben? - dije muy sorprendida, Dan y Shun se miraron por unos segundos, se veían adorables, pero luego me miran y niegan con la cabeza - Es el concierto de TRIGGER.

\- ¿El concierto de quién? - dijo Dan confundido

\- ¿No te refieres al chico soba, al ángel moderno y al donjuán hijo desde magnate hotelero de Okinawa? - dijo un Shun sorprendido

\- ¿Lo sabes todo? - dijo Dan mirándome exasperado

\- ... ... casi - dijo Shun reaccionando segundos más tarde.

\- Lo sé, mi favorito es Tenn, es tan lindo - dije muy melosa

\- El mío es Ryunosuke, es un ágil bailarín y su cuerpo es muy varonil - dijo Shun un poco confiado - Cabe destacar que comparo mi cuerpo al de él y lo tengo casi igual

Es cierto, me encanta TRIGGER. Desde que escuché SECRET NIGHT me encantaron, son simplemente de los mejores grupos que he escuchado, y hasta tuve fantasías con Tenn o Ryunosuke, el playboy salvaje.

\- ¿Quiénes son los chicos de TRIGGER? - dijo Dan molestándose. Ay, es cierto, Dan no los conoce, jejeje.

\- Ah, cierto - dije reaccionando - TRIGGER es un trío de chicos que debutaron hace un año y ahora son las estrellas máximas del país. Dos de los tres son los dos hombres más deseados del país. Además el grupo es la banda de idols con más valor de marca por tres meses seguidos

Obviamente mencioné a Gaku y Ryuu.

\- ¿Y son buenos? - dijo Dan un poco incrédulo

\- ¿Que si son buenos? - dije muy sugerente. Sólo espero que Shun no se haya puesto celoso. - Bueno, me voy, espero hagan el proyecto, no quiero que Dan nos vuelva a mantener en números rojos otro semestre más.

\- Bueno, nos vemos - dijo Shun sonriendo

Al llegar a mi casa, de nuevo miré a Serena besándose apasionadamente con Elright. Dios, se nota que estos dos son demasiado fogosos, especialmente porque Serena ya estaba en ropa interior, y Elright se quitó la camiseta.

\- Ejem! - dije llamando la atención de los chicos - No me hagan echarles agua.

\- Fabia, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Serena muy sonrojada

\- Bueno, primero que nada, te ves súper sexy - dije sonriendo, a lo que mi hermana se sonroja mucho - Segundo, ¿creíste que llegaría más tarde?

Serena y Elright se miraron por unos segundos y luego me miraron y...

\- Sí - me respondieron.

\- Aunque no estaría mal si te unes un rato, al fin que aprovecho para probar la piel de la hermana menor - dijo Elright

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué no soy suficiente? - dijo Serena molestándose

\- Tranquilos, ustedes sigan dándose duro, yo me voy a mi habitación - dije riendo un poco y me fui a la habitación, pero algo me interrumpió, era el timbre. Fui a ver quien era, y vi a Alice.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo la chica, y le abrí la puerta.

\- Mejor apúrate, porque mi hermana anda demasiado fogosa - dije llevándola a mi habitación, no sin antes...

\- Oye, Fabia, ¿me la presentas? - dijo Linus apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación

\- Se llama Alice, es de mis mejores amigas, y queremos hablar en privado, ¿nos lo permites? Gracias - dije rápidamente y cerré la puerta. Me dirijo a Alice - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Es que quería platicar de algo que me ha estado pasando hace tiempo, pero temía decirle a Runo por miedo - dijo Alice un poco nerviosa

\- ¿De qué se trata? - dije curiosa

\- Bueno, no todos saben esto, pero fue en una fiesta - dijo Alice - Estábamos preparándonos para la fiesta de verano, sería en la casa de Runo, y me estaba cambiando para ponerme un vestido muy sexy de color púrpura

\- Se nota que es tu color predilecto - dije sonriendo, y Alice soltó una risa pequeña

\- El caso es que antes de intentar ponérmelo, apareció Dan... - dijo Alice y en eso se sonroja muchísimo - Y me vio en ropa interior.

Tragué saliva. Dan, eres el estúpido más afortunado del país.

\- ¿Y quedó ahí o Runo apareció e hizo algo cómico? - dije esperando una respuesta

\- No, lo que pasó es que me quedé totalmente ruborizada, y Dan... - dijo Alice y se puso más roja de lo que estaba - y Dan dijo "se ve que tu cuerpo se ve más delicioso de lo que creí posible". Gemí un poco reaccionando a ese comentario, y Dan se me acercó de forma seductora, y empezó a acariciarme mientras lo sostuve de la cabeza... fue realmente delicioso, pero luego dijo que debía irse porque no quería que Runo llegue y le de una paliza, así que se fue, pero sonreía como no tienes idea.

Definitivamente Dan Kuso es el más afortunado de país. De verdad estoy celosa de que Alice haya tenido una experiencia así.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? - dije un poco celosa

\- Porque he tenido fantasías con él desde entonces - dijo Alice avergonzada - La que más recuerdo fue cuando estaba en el pasillo de la escuela, y de repente aparece Dan, me lleva al gimnasio, y no había nadie, y me recostó en un lugar suave, empezó a besarme, pero reaccioné y me paré un poco asustada, y choqué por detrás, me volteé, y miré a Shun... y entre los dos empezaron a besarme, desnudarme y hacerme suya, y a veces aprovechaban para darse placer entre ellos... es la fantasía que más recuerdo.

De acuerdo, oficialmente estoy sexualmente excitada... ya nomás falta que Alice se ponga calentona y nos echemos uno largo. Sinceramente nunca pensé que Alice fuera una pervertida de closet.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? - dije ya sonriendo con el sonrojo evidente

\- Porque te conozco y sé perfectamente que entiendes esta clase de experiencias mejor que otras - dijo Alice - Si lo dijera a Runo, pensaría que soy una zorra, y no quiero eso. De verdad amo mucho a Runo, y no quiero que mi amistad con ella se arruine por esto, pero si no lo digo a alguien, siento que explotaré, así que decidí decírtelo a ti.

\- ¿Y qué creíste que haría? - dije riendo levemente

\- Bueno... - dijo Alice avergonzada - Creí que me ayudarías a disimular o a quitarme esto de encima, especialmente porque ni siquiera he visto hentai ni nada parecido.

\- Lo siento, Alice, pero me dejaste totalmente excitada - dije de forma sugestiva, y Alice se echó a reír - ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que compartiéramos algo en común.

\- Y eso que desde el primer día me caíste bien - dijo Alice

\- Cierto, aunque quiero dejar en claro dos cosas - dije sonriendo, y en eso pongo mi dedo sobre los labios suaves de la chica de pelo naranja. Ella se sonroja de nuevo, y me abalancé sobre ella.

Empecé a besarla apasionadamente, y ella quedó nerviosa. No es que me guste Alice, simplemente estoy excitada. Empecé a acariciar su cuello y su torso, sin siquiera quitarle ni una sola prenda. Alice empezó a corresponder acariciando mis piernas y mis pechos. Era demasiado delicioso, pero reaccioné y nos detuvimos antes de que se saliera de control.

\- Me dejaste muy caliente, pero no pienso dejar que tu primera vez no sea con el afortunado de tu novio - dije mirándola fijamente y ella sonríe.

Me levanté y empecé a desvestirme para ponerme mi pijama

\- Segundo, deberías decirle a Runo de todas formas - dije mientras me desvestía - De todos modos, es tu mejor amiga, y no creo que sea buena idea guardar secretos. Ella lo entenderá.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso? - dijo Alice un poco tímida

\- ¿Por qué crees que le digo casi todo a Zenet y Lena? - dije divertidamente, y Alice se rió

\- Entiendo, bueno, nos vemos mañana - dijo Alice yéndose

\- De acuerdo, pero corre rápido, no te vayan a incluir - dije sonriendo y Alice se fue - Ok, Raife, no creas que no sé que estás ahí, métete

Raife apareció avergonzado totalmente. Sabía que le gustaba oír mis conversaciones

\- Cierra la puerta - ordené y Raife lo hizo. Me acerqué hacia él, y me miró totalmente rojo. Obviamente todavía estaba en ropa interior, no me puse todavía mi pijama. - Eres un imbécil hermano - dije y empecé a besarlo - Pero estoy muy caliente ahora, que necesito descargarlo, pero no totalmente en un rato, así que... shhhhh... - puse un dedo encima de los labios de Raife

Sin duda alguna, tengo que sacar la calentura de mi sistema, pero de poco a poco. Obviamente no iba a tener relaciones con Alice o con mi hermano, pero... Nunca había escuchado algo así.

En la mañana siguiente empecé a buscar mi próxima víctima, y me di cuenta de que Shun fue a hablar con Joe. Quería saber de qué hablarían, pero luego aparecieron Zenet y Lena

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? - dijo Zenet tomando mi hombro y exhalando sobre mi cuello. Sentí que mi próxima víctima había llegado

\- Te dije que no hagas eso, sabes cómo es Fabia - dijo Lena

\- Tranquilas, le debía algo a Zenet - le dije a Lena, y me llevé a Zenet al vestidor de chicas.

Luego hablaré con Shun sobre lo ocurrido.


	5. Casi hago yaoi con Dan

Reviews:

camilo navas: Sí, yo pensé eso :v

Advierto que habrá un poco de lime, yuri y yaoi... no me pregunten

* * *

Shun POV

Después de platicar con Joe, las clases transcurrieron normal. Regresé a mi día a día, pero ahora con el concepto de que Fabia está actuando muy extraño. No entendía por qué nunca le molestó que viera parte de su sostén, ni tampoco por qué a mí me gustó.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que lo puedo manejar bien, así que puedo continuar con la vida normal.

Me encuentro con Dan y Ace mientras ellos platicaban

\- ¿Crees que Alice esté de acuerdo? - dijo Ace un poco nervioso

\- Créeme, se está destapando poco a poco. Dentro de un cierto tiempo, va a querer con todos - dijo Dan sonriendo

Me extrañé por un segundo... ¿a qué se refieren con eso de que Alice se está destapando? Digo... conozco a Alice, y siempre la he visto como alguien inocente, así que no entiendo de qué hablan.

\- ¿De qué hablan hoy? - dije sentándome a la mesa donde estaban sentados

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - dijo Dan sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué Alice se está destapando poco a poco? - dije un poco serio - Necesito saber qué ocurre.

En eso, los chicos se quedaron un poco nerviosos y se miraron entre sí, y luego sonríen maliciosamente. Creo que algo no anda bien.

\- Planeamos una idea de que Alice fuera a una fiesta en nuestra casa - dijo Dan sonriendo como si nada - Y por cierto, vas a tener que estar ahí.

\- ¿Y eso? - dije extrañado

\- Nunca hacemos fiesta en casa de Dan, así que... ¿por qué esperar? - dijo Ace

\- ¿Y ella será la única chica que estará en el evento? - dije un poco nervioso

\- No, ya invitamos a Paige - dijo Dan sonriente

\- He escuchado que Baron y Lync quieren con ella, especialmente por sus pechos grandes - dijo Ace divertido

\- Pero parece más marimacho que nada - dije seriamente

\- Lo sé, ¿cuántas chicas encontraremos así? - dijo Dan sonrojado, y yo me paré e intenté irme - Shun, ¿puedes invitar a Fabia? Será genial que se una a nosotros.

Traté de respirar hondo... ¿hablan en serio? ¿Quieren que vaya a invitar a una chica a una fiesta de casi puros chicos? Bueno, quería negarme, pero casi nunca invitamos a nadie a nuestra casa, así que... bueno. Al carajo todo.

Después de unas clases más, busqué a Fabia para decirle sobre la fiesta que íbamos a tener, y acabo de encontrármela con sus "amigas" Lena y Zenet. Las tres estaban sentadas, muy sonrojadas y se daban besos en todo el rostro mientras se acariciaban las piernas y espaldas.

De repente sentí algo en mi entrepierna que me sonrojó bastante, así que salí corriendo al vestidor y esperé a que se calmara. No quería que Fabia me viera así, por lo que debía esconderme.

Así que cuando salgo del vestidor, lo primero que veo es a Fabia acorralándome... Dios, ¿qué quiere ahora? Por favor, ya no más cosas raras.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shun?

\- Quería invitarte a una fiesta que haremos el viernes en la casa de Dan - dije sin dudarlo

\- ¿Y por qué te fuiste? - dijo Fabia

\- Porque te vi besándote con Lena y Zenet, y al parecer te gustaba, y todo eso - dije un poco sonrojado

\- Te excitaste, ¿verdad? - dijo Fabia, y ahí me sonrojé muchísimo - ¿Sabes qué es lo más raro de todo? Que conservas tu inocencia a pesar de ser un hombre. Es una lástima que no va a durarte mucho.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo dices? - dije molestándome

\- Te lo dirá el tiempo - dijo Fabia, y terminó dándome un ataque labial contra mi cuello. Empecé a gemir de sorpresa por lo que estaba haciéndome. Yo nunca creí que Fabia sería esa clase de persona, de hecho no podía pensar que Fabia estaba haciendo algo tan provocativo... y eso me hacía sentir raro... pero... por alguna razón me gusta... es un poco... placentero... es como si... mmhh... Fabia me... mmhh... me está tocando... aahh.. qué delicia... nunca me sentí de esa... de esa... ghh.. ahh... no quiero que pare... apenas abría los ojos... mi Fabia... juega con... mmmhhh... aaahhh... mi entrepierna... se siente tan... ¡Esperen!

\- ¡Detente! - dije deteniendo a Fabia empujándola, y ella se ríe

\- Debes admitir que te gustó mucho - dijo Fabia como si nada y yo empecé a ponerme nervioso - Por mí, llamame como quieras, no me importa.

Es cierto, me gustó bastante, sentí en ese momento que Fabia y yo estábamos disfrutando esto. Y por alguna razón... quiero un poco más.

\- ¿De qué hablaban tu y Joe, a todo esto? - me dijo Fabia

\- Yo quería saber si había algo malo en lo ocurrido hace tiempo - dije un poco avergonzado - Especialmente porque ayer Dan me confesó que vio a Alice en ropa interior unas semanas antes de ser novios

\- Aahh, eso - dijo Fabia y en eso pone cara de seductora - Alice me lo dijo ayer, y para serte sincera, nunca me excité tanto como la forma en que me lo dijo

\- ¿Cómo que la forma en que lo dijo? ¡Es imposible! Nunca creí que Alice fuera esa clase de mujer... o al menos eso trató de ocultar... y con respecto a Fabia... diablos, ya no quiero pensar en nada más

\- Será mejor que me vaya - dije tratando de irme, pero antes de hacerlo, Fabia me dio un golpe en mi trasero, volteé y me miró con una sonrisa pervertida. Le correspondí de la misma forma. Creo que esto ya se puso interesante.

Regresando a casa, estuve preparando las cosas para la fiesta, y ya era atardecer, por lo que los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento. Pero nunca dejé de pensar en lo de Alice y Fabia... ¿por qué Fabia actuó como una zorra? ¿Y por qué Alice está albergando esos pensamientos? Y lo más importante... ¿por qué sigo excitado por todo esto?

\- Ya casi llegan los primeros invitados - dijo Dan apareciendo detrás mío, me volteé reaccionando y Dan me miró extraño - ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Este... - dije muy nervioso

\- Invitaste a Fabia, ¿no?

Unos minutos después

\- ¿EN SERIO ALICE HIZO QUE FABIA SE EXCITE? - gritó un Dan totalmente sorprendido

\- Sí, y de paso intentó abusar de mí... y me gustó - dije sonrojado - Pero todavía no dejo de pensar en eso

\- Tal vez deberías pensar en otra cosa - dijo Dan acercándose y puso su cuerpo muy pegado detrás mío

\- Aahh... Dan - dije reaccionando, pero él me agarró de la barbilla y empezó a besarme.

Sabemos que Dan es un pervertido, eso es obvio, pero nunca me quiso arrastrar a ese mundo... hasta hoy... y para ser sinceros... tuve que mover mi cuerpo, y ambos comenzamos a gemir

\- Mmh... ghh... mmhh.. ghh.. aahh.. - gemía Dan mientras me besaba y tomaba mi cabeza

\- Ghh... aahh... mmhh... - gemí mientras me volteaba

Estábamos parados, y no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... me estaba besando con mi mejor amigo, y nuestros cuerpos estaban frotándose... jamás he sentido esto antes, era embriagador... sentir las manos de Dan recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras yo tomaba su cabeza con una mano, y con otra su trasero, que no estaba nada mal. Y ni siquiera nos quitamos nada.

Las cosas iban cada vez más placenteras, hasta que pasó algo...

\- ¿En serio iban a empezar sin nosotros? - dijo Baron entrando, y al instante nos detuvimos, y miramos a Baron junto con Ace, Ren y Anubias

Dan y yo pasamos del placer desenfrenado a la vergüenza absoluta... en serio, me quiero morir

\- Lo siento, yo no sabía que ustedes... - dije muy avergonzado

\- Son... unos... imbéciles... ¿saben? - dijo Dan jadeante y los demás se vieron entre sí

\- Mira, todavía no llegan las chicas, así que deja de preocuparte y actúa como si nada pasó - dijo Anubias

El problema es que sí pasó y no sé cómo lidiar con esto.


	6. La fiesta que se salió de control

Reviews:

camilo navas: Diantres, no lo sabía

Malon360: Lo sé, así que no esperes nada sentimental en este fic por el momento XD

Advierto que este capítulo tiene mucho lime

* * *

Shun POV

Después de treinta minutos de que pasáramos uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda mi vida, noté que llegaron Baron, Ace, Ren, Mason, Anubias, Robin, Keith, Lync, Shadow y Noah. Prácticamente casi todos los chicos que conozco... más o menos.

\- Empecemos con esta pregunta, ¿por qué faltaron Sid, Hydron, Joe, Billy y Masquerade? - dijo Mason cruzando los brazos

\- Sid no quiso ir, Hydron tuvo problemas con su padre y no quiso ir porque quería ponerlo en su lugar - dijo Ren seriamente

\- Joe se quedó en el curso de kazajo, Billy estaba enfermo, y Masquerade irá con Alice - dijo Robin

\- ¿A poco Masquerade viene? - dijo Noah

\- Cabe destacar que quise invitar a Marucho, pero él está con Joe, y con Jack - dijo Dan

\- El moreno rubio se fue con el niño genio - dijo Shadow sádicamente

\- Mira, primero lo pones conmigo, luego con Noah, luego con Jack... ¿en serio no dejarás los shippeos homosexuales? - dijo Ren y terminó agarrándole la camiseta al albino

\- No te esponjes, sabes cómo soy - dijo el chico aterrado - Ustedes se quejan por todo, ¿quieren que regrese al tiempo en que le toqué la intimidad a la pelo de azul?

Inmediatamente reaccioné e hice que Ren soltara a Shadow, para simplemente darle cinco golpes fuertes al chico de lengua larga, y éste terminó en el suelo, pero terminé agarrándole la cabellera

\- Escúchame, Shadow idiota, vuelves a tocar así a Fabia, y te las verás conmigo - grité enfurecido

\- Pero si ni siquiera la conociste cuando pasó eso - dijo Keith con un facepalm

\- Sirve que fue sin el consentimiento de Fabia, por lo cual lo dejó peor de lo que lo dejaste - dijo Lync riendo al recordar esa escena

Bueno, tienen razón, me preocupo demasiado. Debe ser porque me gusta Fabia. Así que solté a Shadow de todas formas

\- Pero te lo advierto - dije tajantemente

\- ¿Le darías la paliza aun con el consentimiento de la chica? - dijo Dan

\- Bueno... no lo sé... - dije un poco nervioso. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo que no sé? ¡Lo más sensato es decirle que sí! ¡Nunca permitiría que Fabia sea tocada ni por Shadow ni por nadie más! ¿Por qué carajos dije "no lo sé"? Debe ser porque vi a Fabia hace horas con Zenet y Lena en su momentito... Estoy comenzando a creer que Fabia no es virgen, y que me está corrompiendo poco a poco.

\- Bueno, ¿otra vez tocaron el tema del incidente de Okinawa o qué? - y hablando de Cleopatra, aparece Fabia junto con Alice y su hermano Masquerade

\- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! - dijo Dan muy emocionado y sonrojado

\- Ahora sí se va a poner buena la fiesta - dijo Anubias relamiéndose los labios.

Me enojé mucho por esto, no quería que Fabia fuera abusada, pero al parecer Fabia no se mostró nada molesta.

\- Sólo déjenme a Shun para mi solita - dijo Fabia y todos rieron

Pasaron tres horas y la situación estaba muy animada, y eso me gustó bastante... pero temía que las cosas se salieran de control, así que fui demasiado cauteloso, y Dan no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, ya que miré como Alice era muy acariciada por Keith, Masquerade, y su mismo novio, y al parecer Alice lo disfrutaba, como si estuviera en su harem.

Sinceramente jamás creí que Alice se comportaría de esta forma... el imbécil de Dan la corrompió, y a ella le gustó. Ya sólo hace falta que pierdan su virginidad en poco tiempo. Bueno, si me dejaran unirme, les enseñaría cómo... ¿Qué estás pensando, Shun? ¡Se supone que debes ser recto! Diantres, lo que me provocó la vida real...

\- Chicos, ¿necesitan algo? - dijo Miyoko, la mamá de Dan, mientras se dirigía a nosotros

\- Sinceramente lo que más me interesa es que se una a esto, de aquí a poco nos volvemos bestias - dijo Baron sonriendo maléficamente

\- No le hagas caso, están locos - dije un poco nervioso

\- No te preocupes, sirve que me desquito con mi marido - dijo Miyoko y todos quedamos sorprendidos - Es broma, nunca me prestaría para esto - dijo riendo y los demás suspiramos aliviados.

Una hora después, decidí salir un poco para respirar, y me acompañó Fabia

\- ¿Sigues confundido? - dijo Fabia a mi lado

\- Es que todavía no me recupero de lo que me hiciste hace horas - dije muy avergonzado

\- Siempre pensé que eras pervertido de clóset - dijo Fabia riendo

\- Igual que Alice... - dije riendo un poco

\- ¿Por qué crees que Dan se comporta así? - dijo Fabia curiosa

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Dan fue constantemente seducido por Julie - dije muy serio

\- Entonces Julie le contagió la perversión a Dan - dijo Fabia amablemente - Runo tuvo razón

\- ¿Y tú por qué te comportas como si fueras una zorra? - dije muy serio

\- Bueno, cosas de familia - dijo Fabia sin siquiera ofenderse - Como papá había muerto, mamá y Serena se encargan de traer el dinero, por lo que casi todos los días, me he quedado sola con mis hermanos Linus y Raife, y para variar nos tocó la adolescencia y juventud, y por ende las hormonas. Por lo mismo, empecé a tener pensamientos calientes con mis hermanos, y como no quería ser incestuosa, lo practiqué en mi vida diaria, pero tengo ciertas condiciones.

\- Qué condiciones - dije curioso

\- Para empezar, si alguien va a besarme o acariciar mi lindo cuerpo, debe tener mi consentimiento - dijo Fabia muy firme - Además no apruebo que haya relaciones a menos de que me case con alguien, y si me quieren "atacar" desprevenidamente... ojalá tengan la fortuna de que me encuentren en buena actitud. Y no acepto que intenen violarme.

\- Por eso la paliza contra ese tarado - dije sorprendidoñ

\- Pero a diferencia de chicas como Julie, tengo más discreción - dijo Fabia - No sólo pienso en tener encuentros ardientes con cualquier persona en mis periodos de soltera y pareja, tengo vida y debo trabajarla en todo. Además, tengo que cuidar de no herir a nadie, porque las zorras malnacidas hieren sin pensar.

Debo admitir que para ser alguien con una libertad sexual bastante obvia... tiene razón.

\- ¡Qué conveniente que llegues horas tarde! - escuchamos gritar a Anubias y un vaso rompiéndose

\- Saben cómo soy en estas reuniones - dijo Paige desde adentro. Ya era hora, ¿por qué diablos tardó tanto?

\- Deberás atenerte a las consecuencias - dijo Anubias

\- Creo que ya empezó lo sucio - dije totalmente fastidiado

\- Entiendo, vamos - dijo Fabia llevándome hacia adentro. Claramente ésa no era la intención, sino irme un rato. Bueno, es Fabia, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Llegando adentro, miré a un Dan fastidiado mientras limpiaba el desastre del vaso que Anubias rompió. Y hablando de él, lo miré tocando con una mano un pecho de Paige y con otra su parte íntima por encima del pantalón, y ella sonreía y jadeaba como perro feliz.

No suelo ver a Paige, pero a pesar de su vestimenta masculina... es muy bonita.

Lo que me sorprendió fue verla mover sus caderas para poder excitar al albino, y en eso llega Ren y empieza a besarla y tocarla, y los jadeos de la marimacho se volvieron gemidos.

\- aahh.. aahh... son unas bestias... - dijo Paige tomando con una mano la cabeza de Ren, y con otra la espalda de Anubias

Miré por otro lado y vi cómo Dan llegaba hacia Alice, quien estaba con su camiseta de tirantes y sus pantaletas, mientras era tocada por Keith, Masquerade y Shadow. Dan fue el último en unirse, y Alice disfrutó cada beso y caricia. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de caricias y besos. Ni siquiera miré cuándo fue que le quitaron el pantalón.

\- mmmhhh... aahh... aahhh... mmhhh... - trataba de decir Alice entre gemidos, pero los dedos de la mano izquierda de Dan atacaban su boca

Por otro lado, miré a Baron con un bulto muy obvio dentro de su pantalón, y a Ace acariciado tal área

\- mmhhh... aaahhh... aahhh... aahh... si Julie... nos viera... mmhhh - decía Baron gimiendo

\- descuida... mmhhh... mmhhh... sólo será entre amigos... ¿de acuerdo? mmmhhh... - decía Ace mientras con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna del pantalón de Baron, y con la otra tocaba su propia entrepierna pero dentro de su pantalón.

Ver en cómo resultó todo esto me aterró, pero debo admitir que me gustó bastante, hasta vi mi propio bulto en mi pantalón y a Fabia acariciado esa área

\- Seremos extraños si no hacemos nada - dijo Fabia de forma seductora y yo asentí. ¿Saben algo? ¡Al demonio todo!

Me senté en un asiento y dejé que Fabia me masajeara la entrepierna, a pesar de que tenía pantalón. De pronto, sin dejar su labor, ella se abalanzó sobre mí, y yo empecé a besarla en el cuello, mientras que con una de mis manos tocaba su cuerpo por detrás, desde la espalda hasta su lindo trasero. Obviamente ella empezó a gemir

\- aaahh... aahh.. Shun... aaahh... aaahh... mmhhh... qué... que delicia... aaahh... - decía Fabia entre gemidos descontrolados

\- mmhhh... qué bueno... que... mhhh... lo disfrutemos... mmhhh - decía totalmente excitado.

Las cosas parecían perfectas para nosotros dos, pero de repente aparece Mason para besar y acariciar el cuerpo de Fabia. Esto la excitó muchísimo, aunque me molesté un poco.

Quisiera decir más con respecto a esto, pero desde ahí perdí el conocimiento...


	7. Casi hice yuri con la sexy Alice

Advierto que hay lime y yuri

Fabia POV

Bueno, la situación está así... Todavía sigo caliente por lo de Alice, por lo que tengo que calmar mi impulso. Aun así tenía que atender un asunto con respecto a lo de Alice, y era sencillamente que le dijera lo ocurrido a Runo. Así que me encontré a Runo hablando con Julie mientras tenían los cuadernos abiertos con apuntes de la clase de filosofía.

\- Te dije que eres mala influencia, ¿a cuántas personas más vas a corromper? - dijo Runo

\- Agradece que me obligaron a tomar anticonceptivos - dijo Julie - Yo de verdad quería embarazarme. De todos modos, todos los chicos que conozco van a ayudarme a mantenerlo.

\- Hola, Runo - dije saludando - Hola, Julie. Oye, Runo, ¿alguna novedad?

\- Sí - dijo Runo - Alice acaba de decirme lo que ocurrió hace meses. Te juro que casi quería ahorcarla.

\- Se nota - dijo Julie risueña

\- ¿Por qué casi? - pregunté

\- Porque en un momento me excité y en otro pensé que yo podría haber estado en esa situación, ya sea en el lugar de Dan, o el de Alice - dijo Runo totalmente roja - Así que decidí hacerme la idea de una vez por todas.

\- Sí, ya decía yo - dije riendo - Bueno, me alegra que finalmente comprendas la posibilidad. Bueno, me voy, mis amigas me esperan.

\- Bye - dijeron ambas

Y me fui al salón de clases.

Después de unas clases más, Zenet, Lena y yo salimos y de repente empecé a tocar sus respectivos traseros, y ellas se sonrojan.

\- ¿De verdad quieres? - dijo Lena un poco nerviosa

\- ¿Ustedes quieren? - dije mientras empecé a mover mis dedos

En ese momento nos sentamos y empezamos a besar los rostros mientras acariciábamos nuestras piernas y espaldas. Estuvimos en ese vaivén por unos minutos, en los cuales pude ver a Shun quien nos observaba con un rostro de placer y luego se fue corriendo. Luego lo alcanzo.

Por ahora, empezamos a tocarnos todo el cuerpo, y los besos pasaron a ser muy apasionados, y hubo varios gemidos. De repente, me abalancé sobre Lena para tocar sus grandes pechos y lamer su lindo cuello, mientras ella gemía y lamía mi oído, y Zenet me tocaba y lamía por detrás, hasta me decía cosas muy deliciosas mientras me hacía gemir.

Después de unos minutos me fui al vestidor de chicos, y en cuanto Shun salió, lo acorralé. Ahora te toca, amorcito.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shun? - pregunté

\- Quería invitarte a una fiesta que haremos el viernes en la casa de Dan - dijo Shun sin dudarlo

\- ¿Y por qué te fuiste? - dije sonriendo

\- Porque te vi besándote con Lena y Zenet, y al parecer te gustaba, y todo eso - dijo Shun un poco sonrojado

\- Te excitaste, ¿verdad? - dije, y ahí Shun se sonrojó muchísimo - ¿Sabes qué es lo más raro de todo? Que conservas tu inocencia a pesar de ser un hombre. Es una lástima que no va a durarte mucho.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo dices? - dijo molestándose. Vamos, hasta él sabe por qué.

\- Te lo dirá el tiempo - dije de forma divertida.

Puse de inmediato mis labios contra el cuello de Shun, y él gimió de sorpresa. Me la pasé besando y lamiendo su delicioso cuello, para también empezar a tocar su entrepierna del pantalón. Shun empezó a gemir descontrolado, y eso me excitaba, hasta sentí que una de sus rodillas tocó mi entrepierna, mmhhh... qué delicia. Esto ya se puso bueno. Oh, Shun, eres tan sexy, la verdad. ¡Un minuto!

\- ¡Detente! - dijo deteniéndome y empujándome. Imbécil, me reí.

\- Debes admitir que te gustó mucho - dije como si nada y Shun se pone nervioso - Por mí, llamame como quieras, no me importa.

Se veía que a Shun le gustó y quiere más... sólo espero que me lo pida... Pero había algo pendiente

\- ¿De qué hablaban tu y Joe, a todo esto? - dije

\- Yo quería saber si había algo malo en lo ocurrido hace tiempo - dijo Shun un poco avergonzado - Especialmente porque ayer Dan me confesó que vio a Alice en ropa interior unas semanas antes de ser novios

Mmmmhhhhh... sólo recordarlo me excito, la verdad.

\- Aahh, eso - dije sonriendo, y en eso pongo cara de seductora - Alice me lo dijo ayer, y para serte sincera, nunca me excité tanto como la forma en que me lo dijo

\- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo Shun tratando de irse, pero antes de hacerlo. le di un golpe en su trasero, él voltea y lo miré con una sonrisa pervertida. Me correspondió de la misma forma.

Regresando a casa, como Serena estaba trabajando, no está en casa, no era el atardecer. Aun así, mis hermanos Raife y Linus empezaron a desvestirse. Yo quería unirme, así que me quité todo y me dejé en ropa interior.

\- Qué bueno que llegué antes - dije acercándome a mis lindos hermanos

En eso, empecé a besar a Raife en el cuello, y él correspondió acariciando mi cuerpo, mientras movía mi trasero frotándolo con la entrepierna de Linus, quien gemía mientras tomaba mis caderas

Minutos después cambiamos algunas cosas, y ahora mis lindos hermanos empezaron a lamer todo mi cuerpo mientras yo seguía recibiendo las caricias. Obviamente yo seguía en ropa interior y ellos también.

Minutos después, me preparaba para ir con Alice. De ahí iré a la casa de Dan, a ver si el descontrol continúa.

En la casa de Alice, apenas entré y Alice me recibe besándome y tocando mi entrepierna. Gemí como una zorra, así que dejé que Alice me tocara.

Minutos después, estábamos en ropa interior y Alice me tocaba los pechos y lamía mi abdomen, mientras yo me retorcía de. placer.

\- aaahhh... mmm... aahhh... aaahhh.. mmmhhh... aaaahhh... Alice... eres... aaahhh... más... - trataba de decir entre gemidos

Alice seguía con su labor, pero se detuvo para poner su rostro contra el mío.

\- ¿Qué decías? - dijo Alice seductoramente

\- Aaahhh... Alice, eres la diosa del placer, ¿lo sabes? - dije jadeando

\- No me hagas sacarlas de la cama - dijo Masquerade apareciendo

\- Hermano, ¿por qué siempre te empeñas en arruinarlo todo? - dijo Alice muy molesta y se levanta para vestirse de nuevo

\- Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró - dije vistiéndome de nuevo

\- En pocas horas vamos a ir con Dan, así que contrólense - dijo Masquerade

\- Ni siquiera eres mi mamá para ordenarme qué hacer - dijo Alice fastidiada

\- Al menos ya sabes de qué va todo - dije riendo, y en eso miré a Alice - Jamás debiste habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes?

\- Upsi... - dijo Alice divertida

Bueno, de haberlo dicho a Runo hace tiempo, creo yo nos hubiésemos evitado esto


	8. Mi confesión y el descontrol

Fabia POV

Estuvimos caminando a la casa de Dan, donde él, Shun y sus amigos tendrían una fiesta y Shun mismo me invitó. Quería pensar en qué hacer, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los sexys cuerpos de Alice y su sexy hermano rubio... hasta que al llegar, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos

\- Escúchame, Shadow idiota, vuelves a tocar así a Fabia, y te las verás conmigo - gritó un Shun bastante enfurecido

\- Pero si ni siquiera la conociste cuando pasó eso - dijo Keith con un facepalm mientras Shun agredía a Shadow. Imagino que hablaron de cuando Shadow me manoseó sin mi consentimiento y le di una paliza.

\- Sirve que fue sin el consentimiento de Fabia, por lo cual lo dejó peor de lo que lo dejaste - dijo Lync riendo al recordar esa escena. Sí, efectivamente fue así.

Todavía lo recuerdo, fue divertido poner en su lugar a alguien tan descontrolado como ese tipejo que gusta de sacar su lengua. Así que Shu soltó.

\- Pero te lo advierto - dije tajantemente

\- ¿Le darías la paliza aun con el consentimiento de la chica? - dijo Dan

\- Bueno... no lo sé... - dijo Shun un poco nervioso. Si esto sigue así, en poco tiempo Shun se vuelve un pervertido mínimo en vez de serlo de closet, jajajaja

\- Bueno, ¿otra vez tocaron el tema del incidente de Okinawa o qué? - Dije entrando junto con Alice y Masquerade quienes nunca sabré de qué diantres hablaron

\- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! - dijo Dan muy emocionado y sonrojado

\- Ahora sí se va a poner buena la fiesta - dijo Anubias relamiéndose los labios. Mmhh, ya lo creo.

Sí, me sonrojé mucho, pero noté a un Shun muy molesto. ¿Será por lo poco que queda de su cordura, o por celos?

\- Sólo déjenme a Shun para mi solita - dije tomando la palabra y todos rieron

Pasaron tres horas y la situación estaba muy animada, y eso me gustó mucho... pero las cosas estaban un poco calientes, Ace y Baron se acariciaban el cuello muy tiernamente, y luego miré como Alice era muy acariciada por Keith, Masquerade, y hasta Dan, su mismo novio, y al parecer Alice lo disfrutaba, como si estuviera en su harem. Ojalá tuviera una experiencia así, y se ve que Mason se veía muy concentrado en mí.

Ver toda la situación y a Shun reaccionando es algo muy grato para ver, la verdad es que puedo parecer una zorra, pero todos aquí también actúan igual, y no por eso hay parejas entre parejas. Es lo raro de tener parejas y aun así jugar con los cuerpos de otros.

\- Chicos, ¿necesitan algo? - dijo Miyoko, la mamá de Dan, mientras se dirigía a nosotros

\- Sinceramente lo que más me interesa es que se una a esto, de aquí a poco nos volvemos bestias - dijo Baron sonriendo maléficamente. Oye, tranquilo, que está casada.

\- No le hagas caso, están locos - dijo Shun un poco nervioso

\- No te preocupes, sirve que me desquito con mi marido - dijo Miyoko y todos quedamos sorprendidos. ¿De verdad? ¿Miyoko? Es imposible que tú... - Es broma, nunca me prestaría para esto - dijo riendo y los demás suspiramos aliviados. Ya decía yo que no te prestarías a eso siendo casada. Digo, antes de la boda lo entiendo, pero después, sólo le pertenece al cónyuge.

Una hora después, decidí salir un poco para respirar, y de paso hablar con Shun

\- ¿Sigues confundido? - dije al lado de mi lindo Shun

\- Es que todavía no me recupero de lo que me hiciste hace horas - dijo él muy avergonzado

\- Siempre pensé que eras pervertido de clóset - dije riendo

\- Igual que Alice... - dijo riendo un poco

\- ¿Por qué crees que Dan se comporta así? - dije curiosa. Siempre he sabido que Dan se comportó como lo hace, pero quiero saber el origen de todo.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Dan fue constantemente seducido por Julie - dijo Shun muy serio

\- Entonces Julie le contagió la perversión a Dan - dije amablemente - Runo tuvo razón

Siempre Julie. Ayyy, querida, te voy a dar como nunca.

\- ¿Y tú por qué te comportas como si fueras una zorra? - dijo Shun muy serio

\- Bueno, cosas de familia - dije sin siquiera ofenderme, como si nada - Como papá había muerto, mamá y Serena se encargan de traer el dinero, por lo que casi todos los días, me he quedado sola con mis hermanos Linus y Raife, y para variar nos tocó la adolescencia y juventud, y por ende las hormonas. Por lo mismo, empecé a tener pensamientos calientes con mis hermanos, y como no quería ser incestuosa, lo practiqué en mi vida diaria, pero tengo ciertas condiciones.

\- Qué condiciones - dijo curioso. Bueno, conste que es algo difícil de entender.

\- Para empezar, si alguien va a besarme o acariciar mi lindo cuerpo, debe tener mi consentimiento - dije muy firme - Además no apruebo que haya relaciones a menos de que me case con alguien, y si me quieren "atacar" desprevenidamente... ojalá tengan la fortuna de que me encuentren en buena actitud. Y no acepto que intenen violarme.

\- Por eso la paliza contra ese tarado - dijo Shun algo sorprendido

\- Pero a diferencia de chicas como Julie, tengo más discreción - dije sonriendo - No sólo pienso en tener encuentros ardientes con cualquier persona en mis periodos de soltera y pareja, tengo vida y debo trabajarla en todo. Además, tengo que cuidar de no herir a nadie, porque las zorras malnacidas hieren sin pensar.

Al parecer Shun comprendió todo lo que dije. Ojalá muchas personas como él entendieran así, de esta forma ms ahorramos falsos rumores.

\- ¡Qué conveniente que llegues horas tarde! - escuchamos gritar a Anubias y un vaso rompiéndose. Creo que es quien creo que es. Paige, no me sorprende que llegues tan tarde.

\- Saben cómo soy en estas reuniones - dijo Paige desde adentro.

\- Deberás atenerte a las consecuencias - dijo Anubias. Ooohhh, si.

\- Creo que ya empezó lo sucio - dijo Shun totalmente fastidiado

\- Entiendo, vamos - dije llevándolo hacia adentro. Creo que Shun no quería ir, pero estaba demasiado vulnerable como para dejarlo ir, así que... a divertirnos

Llegando adentro, miré a un Dan fastidiado mientras limpiaba el desastre del vaso que Anubias rompió. Y hablando de el sexy albino, lo miré tocando con una mano un pecho de Paige y con otra su parte íntima por encima del pantalón, y ella sonreía y jadeaba. Sinceramente yo quería tocar sus pechos.

De una forma muy obvia empezó a mover sus caderas para poder excitar al albino, y en eso llega Ren y empieza a besarla y tocarla, y los jadeos de la marimacho se volvieron gemidos.

\- aahh.. aahh... son unas bestias... - dijo Paige tomando con una mano la cabeza de Ren, y con otra la espalda de Anubias

Miré por otro lado y vi cómo Dan llegaba hacia Alice, quien estaba con su camiseta de tirantes y sus lindas pantaletas púrpuras, mientras era tocada por Keith, Masquerade y Shadow. Dan fue el último en unirse, y Alice disfrutó cada beso y caricia. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de caricias y besos.

\- mmmhhh... aahh... aahhh... mmhhh... - trataba de decir Alice entre gemidos, pero los dedos de la mano izquierda de Dan atacaban su boca. Alice, de verdad eres afortunada.

Por otro lado, miré a Baron con un bulto muy obvio dentro de su pantalón, y a Ace acariciado tal área. Nunca creí que su bisexualidad sería posible hasta hoy.

\- mmhhh... aaahhh... aahhh... aahh... si Julie... nos viera... mmhhh - decía Baron gimiendo

\- descuida... mmhhh... mmhhh... sólo será entre amigos... ¿de acuerdo? mmmhhh... - decía Ace mientras con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna del pantalón de Baron, y con la otra tocaba su propia entrepierna pero dentro de su pantalón.

Ver en cómo resultó todo esto me gustó bastante, a tal grado que vi un bulto creciendo en la entrepierna del pantalón de Shun. Me relamí los labios y empecé a acariciar esa área. Veía como Shun disfrutaba de mi tacto, y le noté ganas de tocarme.

\- Seremos extraños si no hacemos nada - dije de forma seductora y él asiente. Ahora sí, es mío.

Shun se sentó y toqué más placenteramente el bulto de la entrepierna del pantalón de Shun, se veía tan delicioso y los gemidos crecientes del pelinegro me hacían excitar más. Así que me subí sobre él sin dejar de tocarlo, y Shun me empezó a besar en el cuello, mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba mi cuerpo por detrás, desde la espalda hasta mi lindo trasero. Obviamente empecé a gemir como nunca.

\- aaahh... aahh.. Shun... aaahh... aaahh... mmhhh... qué... que delicia... aaahh... - decía entre gemidos descontrolados

\- mmhhh... qué bueno... que... mhhh... lo disfrutemos... mmhhh - decía un Shun totalmente excitado.

Las cosas parecían perfectas para nosotros dos, pero de repente aparece Mason para besar y acariciar mi cuerpo. Esto me excitó muchísimo, a pesar de que Shun se molestó un poco.

En pocos minutos, me encontré siendo tocada por mis dos amantes mientras me susurraban cosas muy calientes, y yo gemía bastante. Ya estábamos en ropa interior y Shun me tocaba las bragas, mientras que sentí el bulto de Mason frotando enfrente mío. Yo también hacía gemir a los dos chicos.

En eso, aparecen Anubias, Ren y Paige, y los miré muy sonrientes

\- Creo que alguien quiere contigo - dijo Anubias, y de inmediato Paige se abalanzó sobre nosotros tres y empezó a tocar mi cuerpo entero, y yo le correspondía frenéticamente

Los gemidos aumentaron cuando Shun y Anubias se unieron y nos empezaron a tocar mientras Paige y yo seguíamos en nuestros "juegos".

De repente sentí algo realmente grande tocar mi parte íntima, pero en ese momento perdí yo el conocimiento...


	9. Resaca y arrepentimiento

Reviews:

camilo navas: Jejeje. Lamentablemente o afortunadamente bajaré los decibeles al erotismo y el ecchi a partir de este capítulo.

Lala Norisu: Sí, es que ella es sexy. Ah, y espero poder subir el último capítulo de "El Juicio del Ganado."

Pregunta para ambos: ¿Han visto Highschool DXD?

* * *

Shun POV

Acabo de despertar con un horrendo dolor de cabeza... y lo primero que olí fue aliento de alcohol... Maldita sea, me emborracharon... al lado mío estaba una Fabia totalmente igual que ayer antes de perder el conocimiento, y por el otro estaba Dan totalmente desnudo y con tres botellas vacías de cerveza y una cobija cubriéndolo.

Sabía yo que debía irme... es más, pude haber embarazado a Fabia... no estoy listo para tener hijos... aun no.

Así que decidí vestirme de nuevo y revisar cómo está la situación abajo... para mi sorpresa, todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta de ayer se fueron. Y la casa estaba bastante bien... excepto por el vaso faltante que Anubias rompió. Otro vaso más y Miyoko lo veta.

\- ¿Te recuperaste? - dijo Dan apareciendo detrás mio con su pantalón solamente

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dije frotando mi mano en mi cabeza - Acabo de perder la conciencia mientras me divertía con Fabia

\- ¿En serio no supiste? - dijo Dan sorprendido, pero luego cambia a una expresión más amable - Te lo explicaré, mientras los besos, las caricias y los gemidos aumentaron ayer, casi todos perdimos nuestras prendas debido al deseo de tocarnos entre nosotros. Luego llegaron algunas cervezas y las usamos todas, algunas para beber, otras para derramarlas sobre los cuerpos de las chicas.

Diablos, hice de todo ayer...

\- ¿De casualidad... tuve sexo con alguien? - pregunté nervioso

\- No, la verdad no - dijo Dan - Sí hubo gente que tuvo sexo, pero no fui ni yo, ni tu, ni Alice, ni Fabia... sino Paige y Baron.

Miércoles, sabía que esto pasaría. Lo bueno que Fabia no está embarazada

\- ¿Y qué pasó entre Fabia y yo? - dije

\- Ustedes tórtolos y Mason estaban bien fogosos hasta que Paige, Anubias y Ren se después volvieron a lo de antes, pero los tres ya estaban ebrios que se volvieron locos... Mason se metió con Noah, y tú maltrataste mucho a una Fabia quien quedó vulnerable y llorosa... ¿sabes lo que provoca la borrachera en la gente?

Maldita sea, golpeé a Fabia... si despierta, me odiará...

\- ¿Algo más? - dije temiendo lo peor

\- Sí... antes de que Alice se fuera, me dio un oral bieeeen delicioso - dijo Dan muy sonrojado de solo recordarlo.

Obviamente como reacción le di un puñetazo en el estómago al imbécil

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Dan con lo poco de aire que le quedaba al golpearlo

\- ¿QUÉ TE PASA A TÍ? PUDE MATAR A FABIA, ¿Y ME SALES CON ESTO? - grité enfurecido

\- Mira, no creo que Fabia recuerde nada de esto - dijo Dan como si nada después de recuperar el aire.

No lo creí, así que corrí desesperado a la habitación y miré a Fabia moviéndose, como despertando

\- Fabia, por favor, perdóname - dije tomando la mano de mi chica y empecé a sollozar - Nunca debí golpearte, yo estaba...

De repente, ella me interrumpe soltando su mano de la mía y frotándola en su cabeza... espera, ¿qué?

\- mmmmmhhhhhhh... aaaahhhh... ¿qué demonios pasó? - dijo Fabia dando señales de dolor de resaca - ¿Cómo terminé aquí? Shun, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿No la pasaste bien anoche?

\- ¿F-f-f-fabia? - dije totalmente sorprendido y estupefacto por lo que acabo de oír

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Fabia ya consciente de nuevo - ¿Alguien me puede decir qué rayos pasó? Perdí mi conciencia por el sexo.

Pasaron tres minutos y...

\- Wow, te felicito, llegaste a tercera base con Alice - dijo Fabia sorprendida - Yo apenas llegué a la segunda. Y Shun... en serio, no recuerdo haberme puesto vulnerable o a llorar, estaba inconsciente

\- Y ebria - dijo Dan riendo

Bueno, al menos todo quedó arreglado, pero todavía no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable... y todavía tengo compromisos para estos dos días:

Primero, debemos terminar la tarea de filosofía.

Segundo, tengo que entrenar.

Y tercero, el día antes de ayer compré boletos para TRIGGER y mañana debo ir al concierto

En otras palabras... tengo que olvidarme de todo lo que pasó, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así, sin importar que fastidie a Fabia, porque ahora me doy asco.

Pero debo admitir que es cierto, soy pervertido de clóset... qué vergüenza

* * *

Fabia POV

Diantres, me duele la cabeza, me duelen los pechos, me duele mi entrepierna, hasta me duele mi boquita... me duele todo el cuerpo, esto es horrible.

\- Fabia, por favor, perdóname - dijo un chico quien tomaba mi mano, siendo que lo sentía - Nunca debí golpearte, yo estaba...

De repente, solté mi mano de la suya para frotarla en mi cabeza, la verdad estoy muy rara...

\- mmmmmhhhhhhh... aaaahhhh... ¿qué demonios pasó? - dije muy adolorida de la cabeza - ¿Cómo terminé aquí? - en eso miré a Shun llorando un poco. ¿En serio no disfrutó nada de lo que nos hicimos? - Shun, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿No la pasaste bien anoche?

\- ¿F-f-f-fabia? - dijo Shun totalmente sorprendido y estupefacto por lo que acaba de oír

\- ¿Qué? - dije ya consciente de nuevo - ¿Alguien me puede decir qué rayos pasó? Perdí mi conciencia por el sexo.

\- Bueno, yo te explico - dijo Dan vestido solo con su pantalón, y en eso me salgo de mi cama y empiezo a vestirme de nuevo - Mientras los besos, las caricias y los gemidos aumentaron ayer, casi todos perdimos nuestras prendas debido al deseo de tocarnos entre nosotros. Luego llegaron algunas cervezas y las usamos todas, algunas para beber, otras para derramarlas sobre los cuerpos de las chicas.

Wow, se puso bien caliente todo, tal y como lo quería.

\- ¿De casualidad, tuve sexo con alguien? - pregunté curiosa

\- No, la verdad no - dijo Dan - Sí hubo gente que tuvo sexo, pero no fui ni yo, ni tu, ni Alice, ni Shun... sino Paige y Baron.

De acuerdo, no lo esperaba de Paige. Sabemos que es sexualmente activa y desde que la conozco no es virgen, pero no esperaba que con Baron.

\- ¿Y qué pasó entre Shun y yo que mi amigo me pidió perdón? - dije

\- Ustedes tórtolos y Mason estaban bien fogosos hasta que Paige, Anubias y Ren se unieron. Poco después volvieron a lo de antes, pero los tres ya estaban ebrios que se volvieron locos... Mason se metió con Noah, y Shun te maltrató y te golpeó porque en el momento más calentón te rajaste y dijiste que se detuviera, y eso a Shun no le gustó. Obviamente ambos estaban ebrios

Rayos... terminó muy mal. Con razón todos se fueron, hasta Alice

\- ¿Algo más? - dije un poco fastidiada

\- Sí... antes de que Alice se fuera, me dio un oral bieeeen delicioso - dijo Dan muy sonrojado de solo recordarlo.

\- Wow, te felicito, llegaste a tercera base con Alice - dije totalmente sorprendida - Yo apenas llegué a la segunda. - en eso miré a mi amigo de ojos ámbar - Y Shun... en serio, no recuerdo haberme puesto vulnerable o a llorar, estaba inconsciente

\- Y ebria - dijo Dan riendo

Creo que no convencí a Shun, se veía desencajado, deprimido, ya no dijo nada.

Pobre, le hice mucho daño, nos embriagamos y le hice creer que era un maltratador, y lo convertí de un pervertido de clóset a uno básico, y con malos resultados. Creo que lo mejor para ambos será controlar mi libido, antes de que pase algo peor.

Conociendo a Shun, no quiero que se culpe por lo que yo hice, aunque sé que nunca me odiará, porque también me conoce a mi.


	10. Regreso a clases creo

Reviews:

Lala Norisu: Yo igual, pero hay que seguir en la historia para saberlo owo

* * *

Shun POV

Ya pasaron días desde aquel incidente del puesto de videojuegos, y he pasado muchas cosas... aun así todavía cargo con el hecho de lo que le hice a Fabia, aun a pesar de que ella nunca habló del tema.

Por lo menos, las cosas se han calmado bastante, a tal grado que ya no tengo que volver a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. Además, si esto hubiera seguido, no podríamos terminar la tarea que nos corresponde y después ni. podríamos haber disfrutado de TRIGGER, que por cierto dieron un épico concierto. Lo seguiré diciendo, mi favorito seguirá siendo Ryunosuke Tsunashi, la "Japanese EroEro Beast", jajajaja.

Regresando a clases, las cosas se han complicado un poco debido a los acontecimientos de la fiesta en casa de Dan, y no por lo que me pasó con Fabia, al menos, sino por la locura que se desató debido a Paige, ya que mucha gente se enteró que se acostó con Baron, pero que Raife se enojó airadamente y eso provocó un triángulo amoroso.

Sinceramente fue divertido, pero ¿quién es ese tal Raife?

Fabia POV

Ya pasaron días desde lo que pasó en Akihabara, y fueron sinceramente los días más calientes en mucho tiempo. Espero que cuando se calme todo lo volvamos a repetir, jajajaja. Nah, pero todavía Shun tiene miedo de hablar de lo de la fiesta. Pobrecito.

Después de esa fiesta, terminamos la tarea, para que al día siguiente fuéramos al concierto de TRIGGER. Amé cada segundo del concierto, todos estuvieron geniales, Gaku era tan cool, Tenn estuvo totalmente adorable, y Ryuu era demasiado salvaje, me encantó. Aunque tuve interrogantes:

1: ¿Cómo fue que pasó un intento de atentado en la torre más alta del país?

2: ¿Cómo me llevo a Ryunosuke para que Shun y yo lo disfrutemos?

3: ¿Quién demonios es IDOLiSH7?

Regresando a clases, me enteré del escándalo sexual de Paige ya que mi hermano Raife enfureció cuando se enteró de que ella llegó a cuarta base con Baron. Se lo comenté a Mira, y me dijo que también quiere con Paige, se lo intenté comentar a Runo, pero descubrí que se estaba dejando tocar por Ace. Ok, es oficial, Runo ya está cediendo, y con alguien que realmente le gusta mucho. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Me siento satisfecha. No, no es sarcasmo.

Aunque aproveché para grabar un poco, especialmente cuando Runo movió sus caderas, haciendo que su falda rozara la entrepierna de Ace. Obviamente no publicaría esto, siempre lo guardo para mí, y después lo borro. ¿Qué? Algún problema. Los que sí tienen problemas son los que lo graban y lo publican como si fuera lo más importante.

Y mi relación con Alice mejoró bastante, especialmente porque ya pasó a tercera base con Dan, y posteriormente cuando regresamos a la escuela, Alice no sé cómo pero me convenció y llegamos a tercera base entre nosotras. En serio, parece que somos las diosas del placer que estamos casadas, jajajaja.

Aunque eso sí, quisiera hablar con Raife para ayudarle a ganarse a Paige


End file.
